


Cosplaying

by EloquentDossier



Series: 30-Day OTP Challenge [7]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, Fic Teaser, Fic preview, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 13:57:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5377745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EloquentDossier/pseuds/EloquentDossier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"Just say the word, and we can make a break for it," Flynn Rider murmured close to Prince Charming's ear.  "Cinderella won't be able to catch us."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Prince Charming cut his eyes at Flynn, barely stopping himself from laughing.  "Shockingly, it isn't Cinderella who concerns me."</em>
</p><p>xxx</p><p>One of thirty (different) potential fic previews.  Title says it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cosplaying

**Author's Note:**

> Continuation of the **fic previews**. This is another one that would likely be a one-shot but has potential to be longer.
> 
> Not much to address, aside from the fact that I play loose with the rules. A friend of mine works at Disney World, so this was actually spurred by a text she sent me (though it was about the princesses). ~~as a slight side note, yes, the name swap midway is intentional~~
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy it~

"Just say the word, and we can make a break for it," Flynn Rider murmured close to Prince Charming's ear.  "Cinderella won't be able to catch us."

Prince Charming cut his eyes at Flynn, barely stopping himself from laughing.  "Shockingly, it isn't Cinderella who concerns me."

"That is absolute blasphemy, Charming.  Cinderella should always be your main concern," Flynn retorted, his voice barely loud enough to be heard.  "Come on, Rapunzel will cover for us.  I even have the perfect ruse so the crowd won't realize it's not staged."

The pleading look on Flynn's face broke Prince Charming's resolve, and he sighed as he quickly glanced around, noting where all the character escorts were before returning his gaze to the brunette beside him.  "All right, do it."

Flynn flashed a dazzling grin that caused Prince Charming's breath to catch in his throat, and then suddenly a weight was lifted from his head.  Flynn's grin developed into a smirk as the other man twirled a gold crown on his finger, and several people in the crowd started yelling things all at once.  Flynn winked and then took off in a run, and amidst the confusion it was simple for Prince Charming to follow after him, calling for the thief to stop.

They weaved around patrons and through side streets, only stopping when they made it to a shaded spot off to the side of a restaurant that had closed after lunch.  Flynn dropped to the ground, sitting with his legs slightly spread as he leaned back on his hands.  "We should have about ten minutes before Derek and Penelope are sent to drag us back.  That will give us plenty of time to figure out what to bribe JJ with."

"I'm actually less concerned about JJ's reaction.  Haley's going to be pissed," Hotch sighed, taking a seat beside the younger man.

Reid glanced at him and gently knocked their arms together.  "What happened to, 'it isn't Cinderella who concerns me'?" he teased.

"Because Cinderella would never fault her prince for chasing after the thief who stole his crown.  Haley, however, would get extremely angry with Aaron Hotchner, the guy who ran off during a greeting.   _Again_."

The brunette's responding laughter was soft and carefree, and it made Hotch's skin buzz pleasantly.  "Well, it's our duty to keep the secret-love-affair-between-Flynn-and-Charming rumor going, right?" Reid queried, his hazel eyes full of warmth.

Hotch felt his lips curve into a smile as he answered, "Right."  He couldn't quite bring himself to question just how easy it would likely be.

And he most certainly didn't want to examine the _why_.


End file.
